every time you hurt me, the less that I cry prompt collection
by awitchywoman
Summary: This is a collection of prompts that inspired me. Inside you'll find short stories that range from angst, AU, and fluff to NC-17. There's something for everyone here!
1. Introduction

Hi there,

If you're a member of Ao3, you might know that it's popular to have a multi-chapter fic that is a list of 'answered' prompts. It's essentially a collection of short fiction without commitment.

As of late, I haven't had the time to edit my long fics (which I fully intend on finishing) so that they are post worthy.

Occasionally, the creative bug still bites and I want to post so I decided that posting some prompts would be easiest for the time being.

I decided to post it here because some of them will be angsty, some will be fluff, some AU, and some will be NC-17.

I encourage you to leave short prompts or take these prompts and share your version of them. Or take bets on how many prompts it takes for me to create D&E offspring.

Each story will be posted individually with titles so that they're easier to sift through.


	2. oh can't you see, you belong to me NC-17

As usual, we start off with a smutty drabble.

**Setting:** After the Enchantment fundraiser, where Erica calls off her date with David and asks Paolo to escort her to the fundraiser instead.

**Prompt: **_"You wanted me to walk in on you."_

**oh can't you see, you belong to me**

David sipped his flute of Rosé, wondering how many glasses of the peach colored liquid it would take to leave this event intoxicated. He looked across the room to find Erica parading around her new boytoy, Paolo. He turned his nose up when he watched her throw her head back and express a hearty laugh at a likely dull joke that she didn't find remotely humorous. She caressed Paolo's arm and looked up at him while he spoke. It made David's stomach turn.

She cancelled their date for this? He could easily play this game, too. With a touch of arrogance from the mixture of Rose and the jealousy coursing through his veins, he waltzed over to the Chinese auction where a tall, blonde woman stood. She was the exact opposite of Erica. Perfect, he thought to himself. Part of him felt predatory for using this innocent woman to play along with his plan, but he certainly wasn't above it so he introduced himself.

"I'm Giselle," she responded with a bright smile.

"Giselle is a beautiful name," he complimented.

"That watch would make a wonderful present for a husband or boyfriend." He pointed out and she nodded.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, I have no one to give it to so I'm bidding on this bag instead."

The conversation happening over by the auction items caught Erica's attention. She tapped Paolo on the shoulder.

"We're going to have to kick it up a notch," she told Paolo.

"$50?" He questioned.

Erica huffed. "Fine. Just follow me."

David's eyes followed them as they turned the corner into an empty hallway. The same one he led her to a few months prior.

"Giselle, it was lovely meeting you but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this short. I'm being paged."

"Of course. It was nice meeting you, too." She responded but before she was capable of getting the last word out, David was gone.

He trailed closely behind Erica and Paolo, still trying to go unnoticed. Once he turned the corner, he found Erica with her back against the wall, unbuttoning Paolo's shirt.

"Oh, Paolo. Your hands…"

He had enough of this game.

"Excuse us, Pablo." David told him, as he guided her out of the room and away from the man.

"His name is Paolo, David."

"Whatever."

"David, what on earth do you think you're doing? How dare you just - walk in and whisk me away like I'm your property?"

"I thought you liked that sort of thing, being whisked away in the middle of a posh event."

She opened her mouth to speak but the elevator doors opened and David picked up his speed. He still held her hand, firmly in his as though he was afraid that she'd turn back around.

He didn't say another word to her until they finally arrived at his hotel room, which felt like a trek across Spain.

Once inside, he hung up his coat and turned around. He pushed her against the door, her body audibly but still gently hitting the wooden structure.

He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped just centimeters short of her lips, "You wanted me to walk in on you."

"David, do you really think I'd plan such a -" He captured her lips in his before she could finish her sentence.

"Yes. You absolutely would and I'm massively pissed off at myself that it worked."

"You don't want Paolo."

She shook her head.

"Say it."

"No, I don't want Paolo. I want you."

"Because you. are. mine." He said, punctuating each word with a kiss down her jaw.

"Yes," she breathed. "I am yours."

He pressed his body against hers and she moaned when she felt his erection against the bare flesh of her thigh. He leant down to kiss her again, ensuring that he reminded her that she would never be kissed with the same amount of passion by anyone else. Their kisses would be lackluster and never compete with his.

He reached behind her and unzipped her dress, following it's path down her hips and back up to her face once more. He held her face in his hands. "I'm going to show you why you are mine because you've seemed to have forgotten and that…" he said, picking her up so that she was fully out of her dress, "is not okay."

She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to his bed where he gently laid her down. He made quick work of discarding his own clothing on the floor next to hers. He climbed onto the bed with her, kissing his way from her lips down to her breasts. He planted a few light kisses on each breast before prompting her to raise her torso from the bed so that he could remove the lingerie. She looked phenomenal in the lacy white bra, but she looked even better without it.

Once she was freed of her confines, he began kneading her breasts. He alternated between his fingers and his lips, ravishing her and showing her that she was worth far more than Paolo could ever give her.

"Oh, David," she moaned when he sucked her nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue. He smiled against her skin, victory was his. It was always his. She was always his.

He could tell that she was growing more and more impatient so he slid his hand down between her legs, offering some relief. She arched her back at the sensation of him slowly manipulating her over the wet fabric of her panties.

"Take them off," She whimpered. He laughed.

"Soon, my love."

He continued his merciless teasing until he finally slipped a hand under her panties. He growled when he could truly feel how wet she was for him.

"You are mine." He reminded her and she nodded. He continued circling his fingers around her clit, teasing her until he was sure that she was going to snap at him and tell him that she needed him there.

"God, yes, that feels incredible. More." She demanded.

He decided that she'd had enough teasing so he obliged. He hooked his thumbs on either side of her panties and slid them over her smooth legs.

"Spread your legs wide open." He commanded and she listened.

He moved further down the bed and dipped his head in between her legs. He hovered for a moment, but it wasn't long until she pushed his head to make contact with her there. So he did. He licked, sucked, fingered, and swirled bringing her to the brink of an orgasm and then changing methods to prolong the process, knowing that her orgasm would be earth-shattering later.

"You're fucking amazing." She moaned. He adored that his demure Principessa had a filthy mouth in bed. She was ready for him.

David's cock was aching and he couldn't take it any longer himself, so he pulled her legs around him. He sighed when he felt her body stretching to accommodate his size. It was a sensation that he'd never, ever get tired of. He allowed himself to stay inside of her for a moment without moving, enjoying the warmth before rocking his hips back and forth to create a slow, agonizing pace.

Erica pulled him down for a kiss. She could barely contain herself when she tasted herself on his tongue. She cried out his name and he picked up the pace.

He reached down between them and massaged her clit, knowing that the combination of his hand and his cock would drive her wild.

She arched her back off of the bed and he continued to pick up his pace.

"Who do you belong to, Erica?"

"You. Always you."

"Come for me, Principessa."

She whimpered and shook beneath him. He could feel her body convulsing around him. The look of pleasure spread across her face was enough to induce his own orgasm. He leaned his forehead against hers as he came, this time he was the one calling her name. She was perfect for him and he was going to damn sure make her realize that they belonged to each other.


	3. sometimes I wish she was you (NC-17)

**A/N:** You have been forewarned that this fic is a little "out there", but for me, it falls into the D&E category because of David's internal dialogue.

**Setting:** It begins in 2011, while Erica is still being held hostage and ends in late 2011 after her release

_No prompt for this one._

**sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really moved on**

She'd turned off all of the lights and lit some candles. He'd promised her a romantic evening because she is feeling neglected. She made it known when she showed up to his hotel room in red lingerie and sprawled on his bed. She refused to leave, insisting that no one saw her and that they had time, until he practically had to kick her out telling her that he had to leave for an important meeting with the board to reinstate his medical license. She drug her feet and sighed dramatically but she agreed to put her clothing back on if they could have a romantic dinner later.

He kept his word. They ate dinner and he even let her talk him into dancing around his hotel room. The night ended with them on the bed. She'd pushed him down on the mattress and captured his lips. In a desperate need for him to be inside of her, she stripped him down to his boxers and put her hands on him. She stroked him through his boxers until she felt that he was hard enough for her liking. And here they are...

She removes him from the confines of his boxers and watches his cock spring free.

"You're so big." She says in disbelief, as she does every time.

Before he can think she is on top of him and his back is against the headboard. She'd requested this position, claiming that it made her most comfortable since she is able to control the pace.

She pushes her panties to the side and sinks down on his cock. She gasps in response to the feeling of him inside of her. He lets her settle for a moment and then bucks his hips, encouraging her to move. She does.

He looks up at her, silently admiring her body, watching it rise and then fall as she impales herself on him. Her face is flushed and her body is surely on fire. She bites her bottom lip in an attempt to remain in control as she slams down against his hips.

She truly is beautiful, he thinks to himself. He reaches up to touch her face. He begins caressing her jawline with his thumb before travelling up to her cheek. Instinctively, his thumb searches for a slight, faded scar that isn't there. He frowns. He needs to feel that scar.

The scar he bandaged and cleaned for weeks. The scar she was so concerned would ruin her beauty, her relationships, and her career. The scar that didn't matter to him. The scar that brought them closer to each other. Instead he felt smooth skin.

It is those moments that remind him; she'll never be her.

He shuts his eyes tightly. He can no longer look at her. It is too painful.

"Oh, David, you feel so wonderful." She tells him.

She even manages to sound like her, too. He needs to distract himself.

He reaches up to unclasp the front of her bra, revealing her breasts to him. He kneads them in his hands, moaning slightly when he takes the soft skin into his mouth.

"You're amazing." She praises, throwing her head back and pushing her chest towards his mouth.

Sometimes he can nearly convince himself that she feels like her but never for too long. Despite there being many similarities between them there were far more differences. He'd never understand how Jackson Montgomery is unable to tell.

He was able to tell from the first moment he made love to her. She didn't cry out his name like she had before. She is more reserved. There is an innocence about her. She hadn't memorized his body; she is unsure of where to put her hands and lips. When they have sex he feels her body change to accommodate him and reminds himself that he can't fuck her with wild abandon. He has to take it slow. It doesn't feel like her body is made for his. She didn't arch her back and lace her fingers through his hair when he surrounded her breast with his mouth. She didn't grip the sheets in anticipation when he kissed a trail up her inner thigh. She wasn't eager when he'd commanded her to get on her knees. It took a few sessions but eventually she worked up the courage and skill to take him all the way in her mouth. He feels like he is starting over again. He is slowly stripping her of her hang ups, and she has plenty.

The sex is different but sometimes, sometimes it is enough. She is enough. Yes, she is enough, he repeats mentally.

He shakes his head, trying to focus on the original purpose of this evening; to remember and forget simultaneously.

He speeds up his pace, intent on bringing them both to orgasm. She moans loudly and he takes that as his cue to continue. He holds her hips still until he feels her body contract around him. She falls forward as she comes, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

"Good girl," He whispers. A few more thrusts into her and he is there, his body began over his mind. He spills into her with a groan of her name, thinking of her.

"Erica…" He groans into her shoulder.

Her eyes go wide and he realizes his mistake.

She moves off of him and walks over to the bathroom.

"Jane - Jane!" He calls after her but she shuts the bathroom door. Fuck him.

**~oOo~**

He's sitting on the sofa with his laptop in his lap when he hears someone frantically knocking at the door.

He opens the door to find her standing on the other side. She is desperate for answers. She tries to talk herself out of driving all the way across town to see him, but she can't. She needs to talk to him. She needs to know the truth.

"Why did you do it?" She inquires, her arms crossed against her chest.

His face twists in confusion. "Why did I do what?"

"Why did you sleep with, Jane?"

He inhales a deep breath.


End file.
